darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1237
Melanie prepares to meet her biological mother. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1841. An atmosphere of terror envelopes the great house. On this night, as the result of a curse that has haunted the Collins family for over a century and a half, a madman is on the loose somewhere on the estate. A search is on to find Gabriel Collins before he commits murder. Meanwhile, another member of the family, Melanie Collins, has made the decision to marry Kendrick Young. She is unaware that this will be the most fateful night of her life. Melanie informs Julia that she is going to marry Kendrick. Julia is less than enthused and leaves the room. Gabriel then enters through the secret panel and stabs Melanie. Act I Melanie collapses in pain and Gabriel goes in for the kill, but Kendrick shows up and tackles him. Gabriel manages to escape back into the secret passage just as Morgan and Julia arrive; Morgan grabs a pistol and chases after him. In a secret passageway, Gabriel taunts Morgan from afar before sneaking up on him. Morgan dodges his attempt at stabbing him, and Gabriel runs off. Julia and Kendrick take Melanie to her room to treat her wounds. Once Julia has finished, Melanie asks Julia to leave so she can speak with Kendrick in private. Act II Once Julia is gone, Melanie passionately kisses Kendrick and accepts his marriage proposal. Kendrick later asks her if Carrie was able to help her, but Melanie reluctantly tells him that Julia interfered. Melanie theorizes that Carrie knows who her mother is, but Julia is forcing her to lie. Kendrick leaves to head to the cottage, determined to get answers from Carrie. As Kendrick leaves Collinwood, Julia catches him in the foyer and offers her congratulations for his engagement to Melanie. Surprised, Kendrick accepts, but Julia asks why Melanie wanted to see him alone. Kendrick refuses to divulge any details, but ends up lying to her by saying they did not discuss Melanie’s parentage. Back in the secret passageway, Morgan and Gabriel cross paths once again and engage in another fight. Gabriel is able to kick Morgan’s gun way, but Morgan shoves him back, impaling Gabriel on a sword and killing him instantly. Act III Morgan exits the secret corridor and tells Julia that Gabriel is dead. Meanwhile, Kendrick arrives at the cottage to speak with Carrie. She is in no mood to see him, but he begs her for help. Kendrick eventually catches her in a lie and finds out that Julia did in fact force Carrie to lie to Melanie. Carrie relents and admits she knows who Melanie’s mother is, and Kendrick implores her to answer. Act IV Some time later, Carrie has told Kendrick who Melanie’s mother is (but out of the audience’s hearing), which has left Kendrick shocked and confused. He thanks Carrie for her help and ensures her she did the right thing. When Carrie asks him what he will do next, he says he has some words for Melanie’s mother. At Collinwood, Julia informs Melanie that Gabriel is dead. Melanie is saddened, but thanks Julia for her help, and apologizes for the way she spoke to her earlier. Julia finds Morgan in the drawing room, who tells her that he and Quentin buried Gabriel’s body in the cellar. Suddenly, Kendrick barges into the house and asks to see Julia alone. Once Morgan leaves, Kendrick tells her he knows the truth about Melanie’s mother. Later, Kendrick goes to Carrie’s room and tells her he knows whom Melanie’s mother is, and she is on her way to Collinwood. Moments later, there is a knock on the door, and finally, Melanie is face to face with her mother. Memorable quotes : Morgan: Come out in the open. : Gabriel: I will, dear brother, as soon as I tire of the game. You think I'm there? Well I'm not! I'm here! : Morgan: (pause) Are you still here? Gabriel, speak to me! : (they struggle) : Gabriel: (final line) And now dear brother, I'm going to kill you. ---- : Kendrick: Carrie, believe me, you have done the right thing. Thank you. : Carrie: (final line) Where are you going? : Kendrick: I have a few words to say, to Melanie's mother. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Collins * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes (PT) * John Karlen as Kendrick Young * Christopher Pennock as Gabriel Collins (PT) * Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of actor Christopher Pennock and the character Gabriel Collins (PT) * Final appearance of actress Kathy Cody and the character Carrie Stokes (PT). * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * Quentin is in the study; Morgan goes to get him to help with Gabriel's body. Bloopers and continuity errors Category:Dark Shadows episodes